Aerial vehicles, such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) typically use landing gears to assist with landing for safety purposes. However, while the aerial vehicles are in flight, the landing gears are an increased weight to be borne by the aerial vehicle, which leads to decreased fuel efficiency, decreased duration of flight, or obstruction of view of a payload carried by the aerial vehicle.
Many aerial vehicles use retractable landing gears. However, the use of retractable landing gears complicates the structure of the aerial vehicles and still remains an increased weight to be carried by the aerial vehicle. Furthermore, when retractable landing gears malfunction, the aerial vehicles may not be able to properly land. Some aerial vehicles use fixed landing gears, which are less complex, but that can obstruct view of a payload of an aerial vehicle.